


To Be Wanted

by 1967PotterImpala, KaitlynSpeight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, castiel is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1967PotterImpala/pseuds/1967PotterImpala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean make their angel feel wanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a million years ago and with all the self depreciation from Cas this season I polished it up a bit and here it is:)

He shouldn't feel like this, he knew it was wrong. He should be happy for his friends, that they had been able to find love and comfort with each other. 

 

He didn't particularly mind that they were brothers, in fact, that didn't even faze him in the least. They loved each other, and that made it pure, whether or not most would find it taboo. 

 

He had no qualms with them both being men, none of that was what was upsetting him. No, the problem was that, he, Castiel, angel of the lord, was jealous. 

 

He was _lonely_ , and he hadn't been aware of the fact himself before he caught the brothers together. Seeing them together so...completely, had picked at a void of emotion he hadn't been aware an angel could feel. 

 

Once Castiel had flown in on them, they hadn't seen a point in hiding their relationship anymore, and, as happy as he was for them, he wished they could go back to how things had been. 

 

He loved them both, he wanted to be a part of what they had. More than he wanted anything, actually, but there was no way he could bring that up to them. They wouldn't want him anyway, he may be an angel, but that was all he had to offer. 

 

He had no idea how to act around people, they had made it clear that his social skills were lacking, if they existed at all, and there was no way they'd want to deal with him. 

 

He wished he knew how to act, maybe if he did he could find someone of his own, as it was, he had nothing.

 

Castiel sighed miserably, looking across at the brothers cuddling on the couch, Dean's head resting on Sam's chest, the younger Winchester's arm wrapped tightly around his brothers shoulders.

 

Castiel, on the other hand, sat on the other end of the couch, wondering how on heaven and earth the brothers had convinced him to join them on their movie night. He knew how much it would hurt when they asked, but he couldn't find it in himself to say no, knew he would never be able to deny them. 

 

Dean glanced over at him, he realized he'd been staring and he quickly averted his eyes back to the movie that was playing. Some horror movie the eldest Winchester had picked, "why do you want to watch horror, Dean, don't you get enough on a daily basis?" Castiel asked, trying to draw attention away from the look he knew Dean had caught.

 

"It's nice to watch something fake, that we don't have to figure out" Dean answered, and Sam hummed his agreement, running his fingers absently through Dean's hair. 

 

Castiel made a small noise of acknowledgement and pulled his knees up to his chest. Maybe if he could make himself small enough he would disappear completely. 

 

He felt eyes on him and he glanced over at the brothers, seeing Dean's bright green eyes glued to him. Cas couldn't read his expression, and he squinted in confusion, locking eyes with the eldest Winchester. Dean smiled slightly, and looked away, back to the screen in front of them. Cas looked between the two of them, brows furrowed and eyes squinted in confusion. 

 

"Dean why were you looking at me?" He finally asked, after working up the nerve and will to use his voice. 

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean said with a smirk, meeting Castiel's eyes again. 

 

"Dean maybe you should tell him." 

 

"Tell me what, Sam?" He was fairly certain his voice cracked, but no one seemed to acknowledge it, so he didn't feel too embarrassed. 

 

Sam smirked and the angel tried to sink more into himself, suddenly terrified as Dean pulled away from his brother and moved over to sit next to him. 

 

"Tell you how completely see through you are, Angel," Dean smiled, tracing a finger lightly down Cas' jaw. 

 

"What are you talking about, Dean?" Cas tried to hide the shiver that shot down his spine at the contact.

 

"You want to be with us," Dean stated matter-of-factly. 

 

Cas tried to protest, voice weak, "Don't be ridiculous, Dean, of course I don't." He pulled back as best as he could, pushing himself back into the arm of the chair. 

 

Dean frowned, obviously not believing him, but pretending he did. "Well that's a shame, cause we," he paused, looking over at Sam, who smiled and nodded. "We want to be with you," Dean said, looking down and pretending to be disappointed, sulking back towards Sam.

 

Cas froze, "w-wh-what" he stammered, looking between the brothers. Dean had landed back on Sam's lap, one arm wrapped around his shoulder, Sam had one arm around Dean's waist. Both of the brothers had their outer arm held out, an invitation for the shaking angel. 

 

Castiel was no more than two feet away but it seemed like such a large distance to cross, and he didn't know if he'd be able to go back. What if this was some kind of sick joke, what if they just wanted to embarrass him, what if this ruined something between them, something they couldn't get back. 

 

He looked between the two brothers, he felt like he was about to cry, he was so scared, but looking into the eyes of the men he couldn't figure out why. The warmth and love he saw on both of their faces, the hope and compassion radiating from both of their eyes. 

 

Cas blinked and willed his muscles to move, briefly wondering if it was possible for his vessel to be fighting against him. 

 

Finally his limbs seemed to agree with him and he crawled across the small distance and into the open arms, feeling the strong limbs encircle him, pulling him closer. 

 

He had hugged both the Winchesters before, he knew what they felt like, knew their warmth, knew their smell, but even he knew this was different. 

 

This time when they pulled back, they stayed close. 

 

This time, Dean pulled him flush against his chest. 

 

This time, Dean pressed his warm lips against Cas'. 

 

Cas felt himself melt into the feeling, his lips moving against Dean's, Sam's strong arm wrapped protectively around his back. 

 

Soon Dean pulled back, and Sam pulled him forward, pressing his lips to the angels. Sam's kiss was different, stronger, slightly more forceful, but not enough so that Cas felt trapped.

 

When Sam pulled away, he pulled Dean into a kiss, theirs seemed more practiced, they knew how to move against each other. 

 

Cas blushed, feeling too inexperienced for the two of them. He wondered if he would be good enough.

 

The brothers pulled back and looked at him, he half expected them to look at him like some sort of new play thing, but they didn't seem to view him as anything other than an equal. 

 

Cas smiled shyly up at them and allowed himself to be pulled into their lap, let them trail their lips  along his jaw and cheeks, let their hands explore his hair and his chest. 

 

He had never felt more wanted in his life. Their touches almost reverent, worshiping his body, his face, his chest, his hair, his stomach. Neither daring to go lower, it wasn't about that now, there would be plenty of time later, but for now they needed to make their angel feel welcome, loved. Make sure he realized he was wanted by both of them just as much as they wanted each other, and he finally did.


End file.
